pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style)
MegaLooneyDude142's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Newborn Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Custard the Cat (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake) *Jill's Disgust - Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Tarakotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Plum Puddin' (Strawberry Shortcake) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Honey Pie Pony (Strawberry Shortcake) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Polly's Mom (The ZhuZhus) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude142 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Bing Bong Category:MegaLooneyDude142 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG